Level 42
by LexieGirl
Summary: Hermione a: un petit copain, une meilleure amie, de la Jalousie, de l'Incompréhension et une Rivale. On met tout dans un sac, on mélange et voilà ce que ça donne! [HGRW] [HPDM] [HGGW]
1. Chapitre 1

**N/A :** J'ai commencé cette fic cet hiver et je l'ai terminée aujourd'hui. Je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça, mais aujourd'hui, en la terminant, je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais bien finalement. C'est possible que le style d'écriture change au cours de la fic et je m'en excuse. Je me cherche encore…Donc comme vous pouvez voir, tout est déjà écrit au complet. Je posterai peut-être un chapitre par semaine ou par deux semaines…dépendamment si vous l'aimez ou non. J'apprécie les reviews, les critiques donc si ça vous tente…lâchez-vous!

**Grosse explication sur le titre** : J'étais en total manque d'inspiration pour le titre et comme ma télé était ouverte et qu'un clip vidéo était en train de passer, le titre de ma fic est le nom du groupe du clip vidéo : Level 42. Peut-être qu'un jour je changerai le titre et, oh, si vous avez des propositions, amusez-vous : P

**Disclaimer** : Chose totalement inutiles je crois parce que tout le monde sait que tous les personnages m'appartiennent et que je les prête à tous et à toutes pour faire des slashs…On peut toujours rêver : ) Tout est à JKR (Soit dit en passant, je déteste la fin du tome 7. . .)

---

Hermione s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas écouter en classe mais il avait tellement changé. Un été complet sans le voir ! Comme ça lui avait manqué de côtoyer les Weasley ! Molly jouant à la mère avec elle, les jumeaux avec toutes leurs farces, Bill roucoulant avec Fleur, ses disputes avec Ron, et Ginny ! Ginny avec qui elle partageait ses secrets ! Avec qui elle pouvait sans cesse se plaindre des crétineries de Ron ! Il avait peut-être changé physiquement, mais mentalement, il restait le même sombre crétin. « Plus qu'un seul cours et c'est fini ! » s'encouragea mentalement Hermione.

Première journée de cours et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son professeur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette tête toujours aussi rousse bavardant sans cesse avec le survivant. « Comment est-ce que je suis supposée me concentrer avec ces deux pipelettes assises en avant de moi ? » pensa Hermione. « Ils ont jacassés toute la journée et ils ont encore des choses à se raconter ? »

Lorsque le professeur annonça enfin que les élèves pouvaient quitter, la sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle rangea ses livres et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis, déjà sortis pour donner libre cours à leurs échanges de paroles incessantes.

-Hé ! Vous pourriez au moins m'attendre, s'exclama Hermione en arrivant près des deux garçons.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris de la voir.

-Oh ! Hermione ! T'étais là ? On t'avait pas vu, s'excusa Ron. Harry, tu te souviens de la partie qu'on a vu cet été avec les Canons de Chudley ??

Hermione bouscula les deux garçons, frustrée d'être ignorée à ce point. C'est à peine s'ils lui avaient adressé la parole. La jeune femme remonta chez les Gryffondors. Elle y trouva Ginny assise dans la salle commune en train de lire un magazine. Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de son amie, soupirant de rage.

-Ça va 'Mione ? demanda la rouquine en mettant sa revue de côté.

-Bien sûre que ça va tiens ! Ils ont passé la journée à parler et parler et parler, mais pour moi, pas un mot ! C'est comme s'ils avaient passé l'été sans se voir alors que c'est moi qui suis partie à l'autre bout de la planète ! Mais non, Hermione, elle, on s'en fout !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi voyons, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter. Demain, ça ira sûrement mieux.

-Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Hermione. Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Et bien…Je ne sais pas…Dans tes lettres tu avais l'air de toujours vouloir me parler de quelque chose de très important, expliqua Hermione.

-Ah…ça…

-Oui, **ça**.

-Ce n'est rien 'Mione. C'était bien la France ? demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

-Je t'ai déjà tout raconté dans le train Gin'.

-Oh…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle change de sujet ? Je le vois bien qu'elle veut me le dire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne le fait pas. Peut-être qu'elle a encore des problèmes avec Seamus. Cet été, il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

-Gin', est-ce que c'est Seamus ? demanda la brunette.

-Non, Fred et Georges lui ont réglé son compte avec une de leurs inventions. C'était marrant, lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas dans ce cas ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que tu as assez de tes problèmes avec Ron, dit la rouquine de plus en plus agressive. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas avec lui, okay ? Il a parlé de toi tout l'été de toute façon.

-C'est impossible, répondit Hermione sans relever le ton de son amie.

-Bien sûre que non ! 'Mione, tu es super jolie, intelligente, amusante et attirante…

-Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, l'interrompit la sorcière brune, gênée.

« Elle y va fort là : jolie, amusante, attirante… venant de Ron, je serais aux anges… Mais qu'est-ce que je me dis à moi ? Je m'en fous de ce crétin ! » se dit intérieurement Hermione.

-Mione, quand vous aurez réglé vos problèmes, toi et Ron, tu reviendras me reparler, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ginny se leva et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors. « Mais c'est quoi son problème à elle ? pensa la brunette. Un moment elle me fait presque une déclaration d'amour et l'instant d'après elle me gueule quasiment dessus ? Faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut ! »

---

-RON WEASLEY !

Le concerné se retourna ver la voix. Il était en pleine discussion avec Harry, discussion très importante puisqu'ils parlaient de la stratégie à adopter cette année au Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

-Ta petite copine va me rendre folle !

-Qui ça ?

« J'ai une petite copine moi ? Et depuis quand ? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle parle celle-là. »

-Hermione, oui !

Le garçon s'empourpra. Hermione ? Sa petite amie ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé sous cet angle. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, mais elle pouvait être tellement barbante parfois.

-Ginny, pourquoi tu me parles d'Hermione ? demanda le garçon.

-Mais réveillez-vous bon sang et parlez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! hurla quasiment la rouquine en passant son chemin pour aller s'asseoir avec Neville, à l'autre extrémité de la table des Gryffondors.

-C'est quoi son problème à elle aujourd'hui ?

-Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là **môsieur**-toutes-les-filles-sont-à-mes-pieds-mais-je-n'en-veux-pas-parce-que-je-préfère-les-mecs ?

-Je dis seulement que, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, il serait peut-être temps de vous déniaiser tous les deux. Encore aujourd'hui, au lieu de lui parler à **elle**, tu **m'as** parlé d'elle.

-C'est une conspiration ou quoi ? Toi et Ginny êtes de mèche c'est ça ?

Le rouquin quitta la grande salle, irrité. « C'était quoi son problème à Ginny aujourd'hui ? Et Harry qui était d'accord avec elle. Ils ont fumé ou quoi ? »

Ron, ne sachant trop où aller, remonta à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione était assise sur un divan en train de lire un de ces gros livres qu'elle trimbalait partout. Il la salua timidement, s'apercevant pour la première fois qu'Hermione était une fille et qu'elle pourrait éventuellement devenir une petite amie potentielle.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A :** Deuxième chapitre, parce que j'avais l'impression que ça faisait déjà une éternité que j'avais posté le premier. Je posterai les lundi et les vendredi (je crois) et c'est très possible que j'aie du retard, mais pas beaucoup. Si vous voyez des fautes ou quoique ce soit, merci de me le signaler! J'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire, à vraie dire je me cherche des choses à dire puisque je n'ai absolument rien à dire! Bref ! Merci et bonne lecture !!

---

Harry était descendu plus tôt pour déjeuner avec Ron à cause de leur entraînement de Quidditch très matinal. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la grande salle, s'attendant à n'y trouver presque personne. À l'autre bout de la salle, Malfoy et ses acolytes relevèrent la tête à leur entrée. Certains se mirent à rire mais Malfoy les fit taire aussitôt. Il adressa un regard glacé à Harry. Hormis les quelques serpentards, une dizaine de serdaigles étaient attablés ainsi qu'Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Les deux meilleurs amis allèrent les rejoindre.

-Salut, z'êtes matinal, fit Harry en étouffant un bâillement sonore.

-Certaines personnes n'arrivaient plus à dormir, maugréa Neville à l'intention des deux filles.

-Fais pas cette tête-là Neville ! Lui dit Hermione en gloussant. On n'a pas essayé de te manger à ce que je sache. Hein Gin' ?

-…

-Ginny ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ginny s'était endormie sur la table.

-On voit bien qui n'avait plus sommeil, se moqua gentiment Ron. Pas vrai Harry !??

-…

-Harry !

L'interpellé sursauta lorsqu'il vit une main passer devant ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le survivant.

-Tu faisais quoi là ? Questionna malicieusement son meilleur ami.

-Rien, j'étais dans la lune.

-Et elle s'appelle comment cette lune ? Voulut savoir Hermione.

-Personne, rougit le célèbre garçon.

Une lune blonde aux yeux d'acier, voilà ce qu'il admirait. Lorsqu'il lui avait lancé ce regard lorsqu'ils étaient entrés… « Se pourrait-il que … ? Nan… Trop hétéro, pervers et arrogant pour moi ! … Mais diablement sexy oui !! »

-Harry ? Le ramena Ron sur terre. Tu manges qu'on y aille ? J'ai réussi à réveiller Ginny et l'équipe doit déjà nous attendre.

-Heu…j'ai pas vraiment faim. Je mangerai plus tard, rajouta-t-il pour rassurer Hermione qui aimait bien jouer les mères poules avec lui depuis la rentrée. Les Gryffondors se levèrent pour aller à l'entraînement. Hermione et Neville y assisterait, faute d'être capable de se rendormir.

---

Harry s'attarda dans les vestiaires après sa pratique. Ils avaient vraiment donné leur 100 . Le seul problème avec les entraînements matinaux, c'était qu'il y avait toujours cours après. Le garçon sortit de sa douche et enfila ses vêtements. Ron l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du vestiaire.

-T'en as mis du temps ! S'exclama le rouquin en voyant le brun sortir. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on sera en retard en Potions.

-Arfff ! Il n'y a pas moyen de ne pas y aller ?

-Tu te plains déjà et on a à peine fini notre premier mois d'école ? Tu y vas fort ! Mais j'avoue que Potions…

Les deux garçons se rendirent à leur cours tout en discutant de leur pratique phénoménale du matin et du fait qu'avoir Rogue comme professeur tout de suite après gâchait leur plaisir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent en retard et 20 points furent retirés à Gryffondor, plus une retenue pour les deux retardataires.

---

-Ron, faut y aller si on veut pas avoir une autre retenue demain soir, rappela Harry à son ami. Dépêches-toi, tu veux ? Et arrêtes de te goinfrer !

Harry tira le rouquin du banc et l'entraîna vers les cachots. Ils frappèrent à la porte de leur cours de Potions, prêts à affronter les pires corvées.

-Entrez, ordonna la voix du professeur Rogue.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et furent surpris de trouver Malfoy. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à récurer un chaudron.

-Vous voyez ce que vous avez à faire, aboya le professeur, exécutez-vous.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle de classe dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret. La porte adjacente donnant sur son bureau claqua et les élèves furent livrés à eux-mêmes.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Si c'est pas mon petit pote Potter et son petit chien Weasel, railla Malfoy à leur intention. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout, il reste plein de chaudrons à nettoyer.

-Espèce de fouine, ragea Ron, je vais te faire manger ta baguette et te la…

-Arrêtes Ron, l'interrompit le survivant, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il emmena son meilleur ami à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Au bout d'une heure de nettoyage de chaudrons, Rogue revint faire une inspection de la pièce. Il imposa à Harry de laver le plancher pendant que Malfoy et Ron ferait l'inventaire des ingrédients. Il lui fournit une brosse et un sceau remplit d'eau savonneuse et retourna dans son bureau, probablement pour corriger des devoirs qu'il ne voulait même pas corriger.

Découragé par la tâche qui lui était assignée, Harry se pencha sur le sol, trempa la brosse dans l'eau savonneuse et commença son lavage. Amusé, Malfoy l'observait.

-Pauvre petit Potter, il en est rendu à se coucher à mes pieds.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? rétorqua Harry,

-Toi Potter. Toi, avec ton affreuse cicatrice, toi et tes cheveux en bataille et tes airs de petits princes, toi et…

-Malfoy, le seul prince ici, c'est toi.

-Ce que c'est gentil.

-Le Prince des Abrutis Imbéciles et Arrogants, oui !

Les deux ennemis sortirent leur baguette, prêts à s'affronter. C'est ce moment que choisis Rogue pour revenir vérifier l'était des lieux.

-Mr Malfoy, Potter, rangez vos baguettes ! Une heure de plus de retenue pour avoir osé vous battre !

-Mais, on s'est même pas…

-SILENCE ! Mr Weasley, vous pouvez quitter. Et dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis !

Le rouquin sortit vite fait de la salle de cours, s'excusant auprès d'Harry lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

-Je ne veux plus voir une seule baguette, c'est clair ?!

Le professeur retourna dans l'autre pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Encore plus découragé, Harry s'agenouilla à nouveau et recommença à frotter le sol avec vigueur.

-C'est tout ? Tu vas tout simplement faire ce qu'il te demande ? Bougonna Malfoy.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Je t'attends Potter.

-…

Harry frottait le sol avec rage. « Pourquoi c'est lui qui faisait toujours les tâches les plus ingrates ? Il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, mais il restait toujours cette créature à tête blonde pour lui rappeler qu'il restait un simple étudiant de Poudlard. »

-Potter, arrêtes de bouger tes fesses comme ça, ça me distrait de ma tâche.

-Ferme-la Malfoy.

-Tu me dis toujours de me la fermer mais tu n'emplois aucun **bon** moyen pour y arriver, lui répondit le blond en s'accroupissant près de lui. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire à un Malfoy pour le faire taire.

-Tu fais quoi là ? S'exclama Harry en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

Le blond effleura les lèvres du brun des siennes. Lorsque Harry consentit enfin à une tentative de baiser, Draco Malfoy se releva et s'éloigna le plus loin possible. Frustré, le survivant alla se poster derrière le serpentard, occupé à faire semblant de recommencer l'inventaire.

-T'es un très mauvais prof, lui dit le gryffondor. Je n'ai absolument rien compris de la leçon.

Le blondinet se retourna, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Une heure de retenue, Potter.

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

**N/A :** On est bien vendredi? Oui? Donc je ne me suis pas trompée de jour cette fois-ci pour poster! So, this is the third chapter! Okay, c'est bon, je lâche l'anglais! Merci pour vos reviews en passant! C'est super gentil! Ce chapitre est plus centré sur les deux filles…Moi qui suis une indubitable accro aux HPDM, il est très rare que je ne les met pas ensemble dans une fic. Ça me paraît inconcevable! Donc…je ne pouvais pas faire exception pour celle-ci! Maintenant que c'est fait…Bref! C'est pas comme si vous veniez pour lire mon baratin totalement inintéressant alors je vous laisse descendre la page un peu plus bas où vous pourrez lire le troisième chapitre de Level 42. Bonne lecture!

---

-Salut Ginny, lança Hermione en s'assoyant près de son amie pour petit-déjeuner.

-'lut 'Mione, lui répondit la rouquine, la bouche pleine.

-Tu n'as pas vu Ron ce matin ? Demanda la brunette.

-On avait un entraînement ce matin, lui répondit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Lui et Harry ne devraient pas tarder. Ah, et bien ils arrivent justement, ajouta Ginny en les voyant entrer dans la grande salle.

Les deux filles virent bien l'échange de regards habituel plus glacial du tout entre les deux Princes de Poudlard. Quand il vinrent s'asseoir face à elles, Ginny s'empressa de demander plus d'informations.

-Harry ! Ne me dis pas que toi et, et…s'exclama Ginny des qu'il posa ses fesses sur le banc.

-Tu sors bien avec Zabini, se défendit le brun.

Les joues de Ginny rougirent et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Ginny sortait avec Blaise Zabini et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle sorte avec ce serpentard et qu'elle ne lui en ait pas soufflé mot qui la blessait, mais plutôt juste qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas partager sa meilleure amie avec un garçon. Ça, elle en était certaine.

Une main passa devant les yeux de la sorcière et elle revint sur Terre. Ginny lu adressait la parole.

-'Mione, ça va ? S'inquiétait la rouquine.

-Oui, oui. Alors Harry, tu disais que tu sors avec Malfoy, c'est ça ? Tenta de s'intéresser Hermione.

Elle n'écouta même pas sa réponse, retournée s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Ginny et Blaise. Blaise et Ginny. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Elle était pourtant supposée être sa meilleure amie. Sentant la rage monter en elle, Hermione préféra quitter la grande salle. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus faim. Interrompant l'explication d'Harry sur sa relation avec Malfoy « qui-n'en-est-pas-vraiment-une-encore », comme il disait, elle sortit et allait directement vers son cours de Runes Anciennes.

Arrivée devant la porte encore fermée, elle s'appuya sur le mur de pierres et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Ron vint la rejoindre presque aussitôt. Elle ne l'avait pas vu lui emboîter le pas dès sa sortie de la grande salle. Toujours en colère contre sa meilleure amie, elle tenta quand même un sourire qui sembla rassurer le garçon. Il essayait de lui changer les idées, ça se voyait bien, mais il parlait beaucoup trop. Et elle avait très envie de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Voyant qu'il ne cessait toujours pas de parler, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et réconfortant.

-Waou, souffla le rouquin lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Hermione acquiesça et un silence gêné s'installa. Bientôt, Ron devrait aussi se rendre à son cours. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, hésitant.

-Hum…Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu, que je, que nous…Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Réussit-il à dire en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Il s'attendait visiblement à une réponse de sa part. Après tout, si Ginny avait un petit ami, elle pouvait bien en avoir un elle aussi.

Elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il était mignon, il était roux, et elle lui plaisait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ?

-Bien sûre Ron, lui répondit la jolie brunette avec son plus beau sourire. Ça me paraît assez évident.

Il lui retourna son sourire et la serra tout contre lui. Lorsque les cours furent sur le pont de commencer, ils durent se quitter à regret. Après un chaste baiser, le garçon partit et Ginny revint hanter les pensées de la sorcière.

---

Lorsque Ginny apprit la nouvelle pour Hermione et Ron, elle resta bouche bée. Elle savait évidemment qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis des lustres mais elle n'avait jamais cru que ça irait si vite. Surtout que c'était Neville qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, quelque chose comme deux jours après leur mise en couple.

La rouquine cherchait sa meilleure amie depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé à la bibliothèque, ni dans la grande salle, ni dans le parc. Elle en était rendue à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle voulait avoir une conversation le plus vite possible avec la brune. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher sa relation avec son frère pendant 48 heures ?

Lorsqu'elle mit enfin les pieds dans la salle commune de Lions, elle trouva Hermione dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci faisait une partie d'échec contre Dean. Quand la brune s'aperçut de sa présence, elle se dégagea précipitamment des bras de Ron et lui sourit timidement.

-Salut 'Mione, la salua la rouquine. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Heu…oui, bien sûre, répondit la sorcière en suivant son amie sur un autre divan. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Hermione, pourquoi **Neville** m'a appris **aujourd'hui **que tu sortais avec Ron ? S'emporta la rouquine sans trop élever la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles. Pourquoi ce n'est pas **toi** qui me l'as appris le **jour-même** ?

-Parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit pour Blaise ! Se défendit la brunette.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Ça me suffit comme raison. Tu sortais avec lui depuis, quoi, un mois ? et tu ne m'en avais toujours pas parlé…

-Je voulais te le dire…

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien fait ? L'interrompit Hermione.

-Parce que…Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre petite idée de ce que ça m'a fait ? Comment je me suis sentie ?

-Que crois-tu que je ressens en ce moment 'Mione ?

-…

-Je sais que c'était mal de ma part, je suis désolée, soupira Ginny.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Du côté de la brune, les questions restaient les mêmes : « Qu'est-ce que ça change que je le sache ou pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voulais pas lui en parler ? » Mais pour la rousse, les interrogations étaient totalement différentes : « Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ou non ? Je lui ai promis… Aussi bien le faire maintenant… Mais est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ? »

-Je t'aime 'Mione, déclara la rouquine après une grande inspiration.

-Moi aussi Gin', répondit-elle.

-Non 'Mione, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis _amoureuse_ de toi.

-Qu…quoi ? Bégaya la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Et Blaise ? L'interrogea-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Je, je t'avais dit que dès que tu aurais réglé tes problèmes avec Ron je te parlerais des miens, tu te souviens ?

Hermione hocha la tête. On pouvait voir les petits points d'interrogation danser dans ses yeux noisettes. Et peut-être…non…

-C'est ce que j'hésitais à te dire dans mes lettres. C'est **ça** le « problème » que j'ai.

-Mais…comment ?

-Tu es jolie, la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse, tu as un grand cœur, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi et tu m'attires. Toi. Pour ce que tu es.

-Et Blaise ?

Ginny baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Elle l'aimait bien Blaise, mais les garçons, c'était pas trop son truc. Comment expliquer cela à Hermione sans qu'elle n'ait l'air d'une agace ?

-'Mione ? Demanda Ron.

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Elles étaient totalement absorbées par leur conversation, dans leur propre bulle, que ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait entendu le garçon roux s'approcher. Depuis quand était-il là ?

-Tu veux venir avec moi dans le parc ? Histoire de prendre l'air avant le couvre-feu. Harry y est déjà avec Malfoy et…Blaise, rajouta-t-il plus pour sa sœur.

-Heu…je sais pas…Gin…

-Bien sûre qu'elle veut y aller, répondit Ginny à la place de la brunette.

Elle n'essayait pas de se défiler, non, elle savait seulement que continuer la conversation ne mènerait à rien.

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma Hermione, prise de cours.

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre les 3 garçons dans le parc où Ginny retrouva son petit ami, ravi de la voir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**N/A :** Encore un chapitre et encore moi qui parle inutilement. Le chapitre est plus court que les autres et il y en aura quelques-uns comme ça. Et sinon…j'ai plus rien à dire! Eh oui! J'ai enfin compris que ce que je disais ne vous intéressait pas et maintenant, j'arrête d'écrire des bêtises. Bonne lecture!

---

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Hermione passa beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Ron, essayant de croiser le moins possible la sœur de son petit copain. D'un côté, elle était très touchée de l'amour que lui portait la rouquine, mais d'un autre, ça l'effrayait. Et puis, comment était-elle supposée se comporter en sa présence ? Elle n'osait pas trop toucher Ron pour ne pas la blesser, mais à chaque fois, il faisait la tête parce qu'elle ne s'occupait pas assez de lui. En plus, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, mais elle aurait voulu garder sa meilleure amie pour elle toute seule depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret.

-'Mione ? l'interrogea Ron.

-Hum ? Quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle, revenant soudainement sur Terre.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais manger quelque chose, répéta son petit ami.

-Heu…non, merci, c'est gentil, refusa la brune.

Ils étaient installés dans la grande salle pour faire leurs devoirs. À la table des Serdaigles en plus ! Tout ça parce que môsieur Harry Potter ne voulait pas être séparé de son chéri et son chéri en question refusait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Et Harry refusait d'aller à celle des Serpentards. Ils avaient donc fait un compromis et avaient abouti entre les deux, à Serdaigle. Ron et Hermione les avaient suivis, ainsi que Ginny et Blaise. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas ouvert un seul cahier et roucoulaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Ce qui énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Et Malfoy n'aidait pas à la détente. Il faisait propositions douteuses par-dessus propositions douteuses au survivant, ce qui le faisait glousser et rougir.

-Ron, j'ai mal à la tête et je ne suis plus capable de les supporte, chuchota Hermione. Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez.

Elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et s'empressa de sortir. Elle croisa Neville sur son chemin et ils allèrent terminer leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

---

-Salut Neville, lança Harry en entrant dans la salle commune des lions un peu plus tard en compagnie d'un Draco totalement dégoûté par la décoration.

-Salut Harry…heu…qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici celui-là ?

-Je fais que venir chercher quelques trucs et on repart, le rassura le brun.

Comme il dit, ce ne fut pas long. Il ramassa quelques vêtements et sa brosse à dents et repartit avec son Draco, gêné que Neville se doute de ce qu'il allait faire de sa nuit.

---

Tout le monde dort en cours d'Histoire de la magie d'habitude, sauf Hermione Granger. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, une certaine Serdaigle serait morte depuis un très long moment. La jeune femme tira sur la manche de son ami assoupi sur le siège à côté d'elle.

-Neville ? Neville ! Le secoua-t-elle.

Le garçon leva des yeux endormis vers la personne qui osait le réveiller au milieu d'un fantastique rêve où il recevait le Prix Nobel Sorcier pour avoir inventé un médicament qui guéri tout. Mais bon, c'était un rêve. « J'espère qu'elle ne va pas recommencer à me parler de Cho. » Pensa Londubat.

-Keskia ??

-T'as vu ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

« Et merde, elle recommence » soupira-t-il intérieurement.

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Elle a ri ! Elle rit avec ses amies en plein cours, quelle audace !

-'Mione, pourquoi tu me parles **encore** de Cho Chang ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la haïsses tant ?

-C'est à cause de Ginny, lui répondit-elle entre ses dents. Elle passe son temps avec cette fille ! Elle m'a remplacée ou quoi ? C'est **moi** sa meilleure amie !

-Hermione, tu serais pas jalouse ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi je serais jalouse de cette fille 100 fois plus belle et brillante qui me pique ma copine ??

-Hermione, tu en rajoutes là. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Ginny me demande toujours de tes nouvelles.

-Qu'elle vienne me le demander à moi ! Quand elle n'est pas avec son Serpentard chéri, elle est avec cette stupide Serdaigle ! Et Hermione elle ?

-C'est toi-même qui a commencé à l'éviter depuis qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait. Et puis, elle a rompu avec Blaise.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent. « Ginny a laissé tomber son amoureux ? Ça veut donc dire qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais qui ? Je pari que c'est cette pimbêche de Cho Chang avec ses grands yeux globuleux et sa bouche en cœur ! Elle ose me tromper ? Non…elle ne me trompe pas puisqu'il n'y a rien entre nous…Il faut que j… »

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, déclara le garçon devant l'air furieux de son amie.

-Impossible.

-Je veux simplement te dire, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, qu'il n'y a rien entre elles. Ginny avait seulement besoin de se confier et tu la fuyais. Elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais pourquoi **elle** ? Elle est trop jolie pour que ça ne soit que de l'amitié, soupira la brune.

-Elle est moche, si tu veux mon avis. Ginny a plus de goût que ça.

-Tu n'es pas subtil, lui fit-elle savoir dans un faible sourire. Merci Neville.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5

**N/A :** Je vous offre cet autre chapitre très court par ce beau matin (pour moi) d'école. C'était vraiment obligé de recommencer ce truc?? Bref! Bonne lecture et à lundi pour le chapitre 6 (je crois!).

---

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Hermione voulut suivre les conseils de Neville et partit à la recherche de Ginny. Ce que Poudlard pouvait être immense ! Elle avait toujours l'impression de courir après le lapin dans « Alice au Pays des Merveilles », un conte moldu que ses parents lui lisaient avant de la mettre au lit quand elle était petite. Bref, elle cherchait la rouquine depuis déjà un bon moment. Neville lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle tenait trop à sa meilleure amie pour s'en séparer à cause d'une petite amourette d'adolescentes.

Elle chercha partout où la rouquine avait l'habitude d'aller : grande salle, dortoir des Gryffondors plus la salle commune, dans le parc, près du lac, et même à la bibliothèque. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait trouvée nulle part! Après une éternité de recherche et un rapide tout aux cuisines pour son estomac parlant, elle retourna à la tour des Lions. Ginny n'y était toujours pas, mais Ron, par contre, y était. Il avait l'air de bosser sur un devoir de Potions et n'avait pas remarqué son entrée. Hermione monta alors dans son dortoir sans le déranger.

À force de tourner en rond à ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa peau, la brunette enfila son joli pyjama rouge avec plein de petits nounours animés et se mit au lit. Elle eut beau se tourner vers la gauche, la droite, sur le ventre ou sur le dos, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, elle ouvrit son bouquin « L'histoire de Poudlard » et se plongea dedans. La volonté n'y était pas vraiment et elle put entendre les filles monter unes à unes puis s'endormir. Elle supposa qu'à partir de la 38e lecture de son livre, elle s'en désintéressait…à moins que ce ne soit Ginny qui était vraiment intéressante. Ses pensées ne cessaient de retourner vers la rouquine. Elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien être, ce qu'elle faisait, et avec qui ?!! Une horloge « Made in Weasley » lui aurait été très utile.

2 heures arriva et le lit à côté du sien était toujours aussi vide que lorsqu'elle était montée dans le dortoir. Elle se retourna encore une fois dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil. Toujours sans succès. Mais où est-ce que la rouquine pouvait être passée ? Certainement pas avec Blaise puisqu'ils avaient rompu. À moins qu'elle ne soit avec…non, Neville lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre elles. Pourtant, un doute persistait. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas son amie qui arrivait (enfin) sur la pointe des pieds.

-'Mione, tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota la rousse, surprise de trouver son amie en train de fixer le plafond.

-Ginny ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! S'exclama la brunette un peu trop fort.

Dans le lit voisin, Parvati Patil grogna au son de la voix et empila son oreiller sur sa tête. Ginny sourit, touchée que la brune se soit inquiétée pour elle.

-J'étais avec Cho, répondit la cadette Weasley en s'assoyant près de sa meilleure amie qui s'était redressée en position assise.

-Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps tu étais avec cette…_Serdaigle_ ?

-Heu…oui…

Devant l'ai furieux de la sorcière brune, Ginny se posa des questions. Elle aurait aimé être dans sa jolie tête brune pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle passe son temps avec Cho.

-Mais t'as vu l'heure ? Ragea la brunette. Dire que Neville m'avait dit…

-Neville t'a dit quoi ? Demanda soudainement la rousse sur la défensive.

-Laisse tomber, lâcha Hermione, trop fatiguée pour une quelconque conversation. Ça m'est égal ce que tu fais avec Cho Chang jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Je ne suis pas jalouse non plus, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Je n'attendais pas ton retour avant de me coucher. Tout ça, ça m'est égal.

Surprise par ce monologue, la roussâtre regarda son amie se rallonger dans son lit et partir au Pays des Rêves. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit que je fais avec Cho ? Et puis, elle a bien dit qu'elle était jalouse, mais de quoi ? En plus, elle a attendu mon retour avant de faire dodo…Mais qu'est-ce qui se trame sous cette tignasse sombre ? » Elle n'osait trop se faire d'espoirs sur les sentiments que son amie lui portait, mais elle se comportait tout de même bizarrement pour quelqu'un qui la fuyait.

Elle regarda son ange dormir, les sourcils froncés, comme tracassée par quelque chose. Après une longue hésitation, Ginny se pencha sur les lèvres si invitantes. Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Hermione répondit à la légère pression sur sa bouche. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la jolie brunette était toujours profondément endormie avec un sourire flottant dans son visage. La rouquine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres humides, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, et sourit.

« Bonne nuit 'Mione » souffla-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher dans son propre lit. Le sommeil la cueillit et la transporta dans un monde d'ange et de baisers.


	6. Chapitre 6

**N/A** : Peut-être que pour vous, petites personnes d'un autre continent, je poste une journée en retard, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. La seule chose, c'est que je poste tard. Heyy mais vous savez quoi?? Je peux continuer d'écouter de la musique sur l'ordi! C'est tellement fantastique! Bon, j'ai jamais dit que ça marchait plus, mais maintenant que ça remarche je peux bien vous le dire! Même si c'est le dernier de vos soucis! Vous avez des soucis? Moi oui! Mais bon, tout le monde en a. Et vous savez la meilleure? Un de mes noms est Sansoucy!! Ironique n'est-ce pas? Oui, je parle, m'enfin, j'écris toute seule, mais on s'en fou non? Oui, vous vous en foutez, mais je crois surtout que c'est de moi que vous vous foutez pour l'instant parce que vous en avez rien à foutre de ce que je peux bien raconter! Mais ça m'est égal…j'ai envie d'écrire n'importe quoi. Et comme ça le chapitre a l'air un peu plus long que le dernier….ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas malheureusement. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à écrire plus de mots dans un chapitre! J'ai vraiment pas de don….c'est fou! Okay, je vous laisse lire, quoique j'ai drôlement l'impression que vous avez sautez ce paragraphe pour aller directement au truc en dessous. C'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. Bon, allez, bonne lecture!

---

-Peut-être que ça veut dire quelque chose, insista Neville.

-Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.

-Tu devrais pourtant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par…Salut Harry.

Ginny s'était dépêchée de tout raconter à Neville. Pour ça, elle avait dû le tirer du sommeil très tôt parce qu'elle avait, encore une fois, un entraînement de quidditch. Comme si c'était possible de s'entraîner que les matins!

-Salut Ginny…Je vous dérange peut-être? Demanda le survivant devant leur soudain silence.

-Heu, non, pas du tout Harry, on, on faisait que parler de, de…bégaya la rousse.

-Ouais, bon, peu importe. Paraît que t'as rompu avec Zabini? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de crêpe.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi? Voulut-il savoir en se resservant un grand verre de jus de fruits.

-Il était nul au lit.

Sur cette phrase, le célèbre sorcier s'étouffa et, quand il releva la tête, se rendit compte de la présence de son meilleur ami derrière sa cadette. Apparemment, il avait entendu sa sœur et s'était arrêté net devant la révélation d'un côté de sa personnalité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Devant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes qui fixaient derrière elle, Ginny se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant figé sur place. Son visage avait viré au cramoisi et sa mâchoire était tombée, révélant une langue de couleur mauve. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle, suivie par Neville, parfaitement au courant de la vraie raison de sa rupture avec le Serpentard.

-Hé mais, mais, vous…tenta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Mais vous avez vu vos têtes? Je rigolais voyons!

Et elle s'esclaffa de plus belle devant le sourire crispé de son frère. Toujours secoués de fou rire, Ginny et Neville sortirent de la grande salle pour continuer leur discussion dans un endroit plus…discret.

Ron resta seul avec Harry dans la grande salle totalement vide. Il s'installa devant son meilleur ami et se servit une assiette de saucisses à l'érable. Évidemment, Harry se servit une autre assiette d'une substance….douteuse.

-Tu chais pourquoi ils ont rompu toi? Demanda le brun la bouche pleine.

-Non, répondit le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

-Tu me caches quelque chose Ron…

Le garçon roux regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour les écouter. Chose totalement inutile puisque personne ne se levait aussi tôt les journées où il n'y avait pas cours. Seul un elfe de maison faisait Dieu seul sait quoi à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Rassuré, Ron expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu entre Hermione et Ginny quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry s'étouffa une fois de plus et repoussa définitivement son assiette, décidément trop dangereuse pour lui. Si une assiette pouvait le tuer, alors où allait le monde??

-Ron, tu rigoles là hein? Ginny ne peut pas être amoureuse d'Hermione!?!

Le rouquin hocha la tête et se contenta d'avaler son petit-déjeuner en silence. De toute façon, Harry avait bien besoin de digérer l'information ainsi que son copieux repas avant qu'ils aillent rejoindre l'équipe pour leur entraînement matinal.

---

-Malfoy, tu ne pers rien pour attendre, menaça le survivant.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Draco, _Potter_? Rétorqua le blondinet.

Les deux Princes de Poudlard avaient tiré à pile ou face pour savoir lequel des deux s'approprierait le terrain de quidditch pour un énième entraînement. Le Serpentard avait gagné…À croire que la chance courrait autant après ses fesses que ses fans!

-Je t'emmerde _Draco_, lui répondit Harry en très mauvais perdant.

-Je sais, lui assura Malfoy avec un sourire victorieux.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amoureux ce qui fit frissonner les quelques spectateurs et partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son équipe. Harry repartit en direction de son dortoir, maugréant contre le hasard…et Draco.

-Évidemment, môsieur a tout ce qu'il veut. Évidemment, fallait que la chance s'en mêle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tirer au hasard? Naturellement, c'est lui qui a gagné…

-Harry? Avec qui tu parles? Interrompit Ginny en arrivant à la hauteur du garçon.

-Draco!

-Heu, Harry, je ne vois Malfoy nulle part. Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui, très bien, merci. Et toi? Rajouta Harry, se rendant compte du regard que lui lançait la rouquine.

-Heu, oui…

-Et Hermione? Demanda-t-il automatiquement.

-Quoi Hermione?

-Elle va bien?

-Heu…oui, je suppose.

-Tu ne te soucies pas plus que ça de ta petite copine?

-Ma quoi? S'exclama la cadette Weasley surprise. Qui t'a dit ça?

-Ron.

QUOI? S'écria-t-elle, s'arrêtant de marcher.

Harry aussi dut s'arrêter pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il allait maintenant avoir la confirmation de ce que Ron lui avait raconté.

-Oh, alors c'est faux? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-N…Heu, oui, bien sûre!

-Pourtant Ron m'a bien affirmé que tu étais amoureuse d'Hermione.

-Mais d…

-C'est la raison de ta rupture avec Blaise? L'interrompit-il.

-Oui.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie tout en bloc mais c'était raté.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux Harry? Tu devais t'en douter pour poser la question. Non?

-Je, je pensais que, que Ron racontait n'importe quoi.

-Non. Je suis amoureuse d'Hermione, mais elle ne joue pas dans le même camp que moi.

-Je ne dirais pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Neville.

-Quoi Neville?

-Toi et Hermione êtes très proches de lui.

-Oui.

-Réfléchis-y Gin'. Si vous êtes si proches de lui, vous lui racontez tout. Si vous lui racontez tout, il est au courant de tout. Penses-y.

Ginny hocha la tête et regarda partir son ami. Harry avait raison, Neville devait en savoir plus que n'importe qui sur les sentiments d'Hermione pour elle.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

**N/A** : Il est 6h28 du matin à l'heure où je commence à écrire ce Nda. Désolée de tout ce retard, c'est pas possible! Généralement, quand je prend du retard, c'est parce que les chapitres ne sont pas avancés, mais cette fois je n'ai aucune raison puisqu'elle est déjà terminée! Bref! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre si je ne me trompe pas et je suis très en retard, au moins d'une semaine, dans la publication. Je suis désolée…mais je crois que ça je l'avais déjà dit. Pour me faire pardonner – quoique ça ne pardonne pas grand chose – voici un chapitre plus long que les derniers. Bonne lecture et moi je fais semblant de retourner au lit!

---

La salle commune était calme ce soir-là. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été organisée et la plupart des élèves y participaient. Ayant attrapée un rhume qui la clouait au lit, Hermione s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture devant le feu de cheminée. Elle regardait les flammes en pensant que personne n'était resté pour lui tenir compagnie. Harry s'était éclipsé avec Malfoy dans elle-ne-savait-quel recoin du château, Ron était allé rendre visite à Fred et Georges dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes et Ginny s'était poussée avec Neville et sa pimbêche de Cho. Hermione était donc restée seule à ruminer ses pensées devant un feu et des mouchoirs.

Vers 21h, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et laissa filtrer un rayon de lumière provenant du couloir. Toujours assise devant le feu – rendu presque mort – Hermione se retourna pour voir qui rentrait si tôt.

-Hey Ginny! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me sentais mal de t'avoir laissée seule ici alors je suis rentrée.

Le cœur d'Hermione sauta un battement. Enfin de la compagnie! Pour au moins quelques instants…

-Tu n'es pas rentrée avec Cho?

Ginny secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir près de son amie.

-Pourquoi tu la détestes tant 'Mione?

-J'en sais rien.

-Bien sûre que tu le sais! Tu dois bien avoir une raison.

-La vérité?

Ginny hocha la tête, prête à tout entendre.

-Parce qu'elle est plus grande que moi, plus jolie, plus intelligente, plus drôle et…

Le cœur de la rouquine battait à un rythme épouvantable. Hermione était tout simplement jalouse de Cho.

-Et quoi 'Mione?

-Et tu l'aimes plus que moi…

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne et Ginny explosa.

-Quoi? 'Mione! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Cho est loin d'être plus jolie que toi. Et tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Cho ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville.

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie, rassurée par ses paroles.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit et tu le sais bien 'Mione mais…C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle.

La brune détourna les yeux vers la brase du feu, gênée par les derniers mots de son amie. Le silence qui voulut s'installer fut repoussé par la rouquine.

-Tu te souviens du soir où je suis montée au dortoir vers 2 heures du matin et que tu ne dormais toujours pas?

-Oui.

-Quand tu t'es endormie, tu étais si belle, mais tu avais l'air tracassée. Je voulais effacer tous tes soucis. C'est peut-être stupide de dire ça.

-Ce n'est pas stupide.

-Et je me suis penchée vers toi.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole.

-Et j'ai fait ça.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la malade. Celle-ci les entrouvrit pour laisser s'aventurer la langue de la rouquine. Elle dansèrent un moment ensemble et se séparèrent pour se retrouver ensuite.

Croyant avoir poussée son amie à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire, Ginny s'écarta.

-Ce soir-là, je croyais que j'avais rêvé, murmura Hermione.

-Un bon ou un mauvais rêve?

-Un merveilleux.

-Ça veut dire…?

Hermione haussa les épaules à la question muette de son amie. Puis elle se mit à rire. Ginny la regardait avec des yeux ronds, craignant qu'elle se soit foutue d'elle.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle?

-Dans une semaine, tu seras aussi malade que moi!

Ginny soupira de soulagement.

-Tu me tiendras compagnie quand je serai malade? Demanda la rouquine.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Alors je veux bien être malade tous les jours dans ce cas!

Devant le feu quasi-éteint, Ginny posa sa tête sur les genoux de la brune et contempla les flammes. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elles restèrent dans cette position, mais ce fut assez de temps pour qu'Hermione s'endorme. Elle dut la réveiller au moment où elle entendit les élèves qui rentraient de Pré-au-lard. Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir. Cette fois, Ginny n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que la brillante sorcière parte au pays des rêves pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avec un baiser.

---

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione et Ginny sont toujours ensemble depuis quelques jours? Chuchota Ron à son meilleur ami.

-J'ai pas remarqué, mentit Harry.

-Je t'assure. Je me demande presque…

-Tu te fais des idées Ron.

-MONSIEUR POTTER!

Harry sursauta au doux timbre sonore de son professeur de potions favori. Sous un accès d'intelligence, il ne répondit pas à Rogue et du coup, il ne se fit pas enlever de points.

-Ouh Harry! Quelle influence il a sur toi!

-Qui ça?

-Malfoy! Depuis quand tu ne réponds plus à Rogue?

-Je dois battre ce crétin! Cette année, ce sont les Gryffondors qui vont gagner la Coupe des 4 maisons.

-10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR MR POTTER!

Draco se retourna vers le survivant avec ce sourire narquois qui avait le dont de le faire enrager. Harry l'ignora royalement. Devant leur petit manège, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour poser ses questions. Son meilleur ami lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

À la fin du cours, Ron alla rejoindre Hermione. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle se déroba. Elle se défila pour aller rejoindre Ginny. Penaud, Ron alla voir Harry, mais celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Malfoy.

-Je me fou de ce que pourront bien penser tes parents! T'es vraiment qu'un con Malfoy! Si tout ce que compte pour toi c'est les autres et bien va te faire foutre!

Harry s'élança hors de la salle de classe. Quiconque emmerde Harry, emmerde Ron. Le rouquin s'approcha derrière le serpentard et le retourna vers lui. Il agrippa le collet de sa robe et le serra autour de son poing.

-Espèce de fouine! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Harry?!

-Eh Weasley, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! C'est pas parce que ta copine se tape ta sœur que tu dois te défouler sur moi.

Ron devint livide et relâcha le blond. Draco réajusta sa robe et ramassa ses livres tombés par terre.

-Ce qui se passe entre Potter et moi ne regarde que ma queue et ses fesses, cocu.

Fier de son effet, le prince des Serpentard sortit à son tour, laissant un Ron blanc comme un linge, furieux. La première idée qui lui vient en tête fut d'aller trouver son meilleur ami. Au détour d'un couloir, il lui rentra tout simplement dedans.

-Désolé Ron.

-DÉSOLÉ? DÉSOLÉ DE QUOI? DE M'AVOIR CACHÉ QU'HERMIONE ME TROMPAIT AEC MA PROPRE SŒUR? OU DÉSOLÉ D'ÊTRE LE PIRE MEILLEUR AMI QUE QUELQU'UN PUISSE SOUHAITER?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Ron dans un tel état.

-Comment…?

-DEMANDE À TON ENFOIRÉ DE DÉCOLORÉ!

Puis Ron disparut à l'angle d'un autre couloir. Harry réalisa que Malfoy l'avait trahi alors qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs pour trouver où sa petite fouine pouvait se cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la salle de bain des préfets en début d'après-midi?

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**N/A **: Et voilà! Enfin le dernier chapitre! Je ne postais même plus régulièrement en plus! Disons que je n'allais plus vraiment sur l'ordi…Bref! Donc je vous présente mes 1055 mots finaux, ce qui n'est pas grand chose, comme d'habitude. Je suis contente si ça vous a plu, je suis encore plus contente si vous me l'avez fait savoir. Et si ça ne vous a pas plus, bah je serai contente de savoir pourquoi. Donc sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

---

Arrivé devant la salle de bain des préfets, il frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, mais plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse.

-MALFOY! Hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

Mimi Geignarde en sortir et Harry recula. Il trébucha et atterrit sur le sol. Ébahis, il se releva tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle?

-Il ne veut voir personne.

-Je m'en fous, il voudra me voir, moi.

-Il ne veut surtout pas voir Harry Potter.

-Et merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me laisses entrer?

Un sourire pervers se peignit sur le visage fantomatique de Mimi. Harry se résigna.

-D'accord, mais une seule fois c'est compris?

Elle hocha vivement la tête et retourna derrière la porte. Harry put entendre le déclic de la porte et Draco qui demande au fantôme ce qu'elle faisait. Le brun la remercia et entra dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement Malfoy.

-Tu as parlé à Ron.

-Et alors?

-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne dirais rien pour 'Mione et Gin'.

-Tu m'as plaqué, pourquoi j'aurais tenu ma langue?

Harry observa la pièce. Et Draco. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses cheveux en bataille tout de suite, ni le fait qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de l'immense baignoire. Son cœur se serra.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Je voulais…

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir près du blond. Il s'amusa à replacer ses cheveux en ordre.

-Je voulais simplement que tu oublies toutes les conneries que ton père t'a entré dans le crâne.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais oui, tu peux. Je t'aiderai.

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais? Je suis un con, non? C'est toi qui l'a dit.

-Je t'aime Draco.

Harry l'embrassa pour lui montrer que leur dernière dispute n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se séparer. Harry enleva ses vêtements et Draco le regarda faire, appréciateur. Le brun ouvrit ensuite les robinets et l'eau coula. Draco se releva pour ne pas se mouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le blond.

-On est dans un bain, non? Il fat se laver dans un bain.

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent. Draco comprit le message et se débarrassa de ses vêtements à son tour.

Et Mimi Geignarde vient s'asseoir sur le bord du bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Mimi? S'écria Draco.

-Demande à Harry, répondit-elle.

-_Potter?_

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais le serpentard continua de le fixer.

-Comment crois-tu que je suis entré? Soupira le survivant. J'ai dû lui promettre de pouvoir regarder une seule foi pour qu'elle me laisse entrer. Tu sais que c'est tout ce qu'elle veut depuis qu'on…

-Ah. Que le spectacle commence alors!

Draco se jeta sur son amoureux qui fut enseveli de petites bulles savonneuses.

---

De retour à la tour des Gryffondor, Harry s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Hermione et Ginny, assises sur un divan en train de discuter.

-Avec-vous vu Ron? Demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai vu voler sur son balai tout à l'heure, répondit Ginny. Pourquoi?

-Hum, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais maintenant il sait.

-Il sait quoi? Demanda la rouquine.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, comprenant ce que son ami tentait de dire.

-Oh non Harry! Tu avais promis! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

-Vous pouvez être moins clairs? Dit Ginny.

-Ron sait pour nous deux. Il l'a appris.

-Merde!

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Ron apparu dans l'embrasure.

-Alors 'Mione, le chat parti, les souris dansent.

-Écoute Ron, je voulais te le dire.

-Ouais, c'est ça. T'es vraiment qu'une allumeuse!

-Ron! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il passa devant le trio sans le regarder et s'arrêta vis-à-vis les marches du dortoir.

-Tu devrais être contente Hermione, tout est fini. Sois heureuse avec ma sœur, rajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Ron disparut en haut de l'escalier. Les quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune examinèrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Je savais qu'elle était lesbienne. Je voulais qu'elle se fasse soigner, mais elle n'a pas voulu, chuchota Seamus à Dean.

-Ta gueule, c'est pas une maladie, la défendit Dean.

---

Ginny entra dans la bibliothèque avec Cho. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa petite amie en train d'étudier. Ginny fit signe à son amie de l'attendre et alla voir Hermione.

-'Jour amour.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle remarqua les yeux de la brune passer par-dessus son épaule pour s'arrêter sur Cho et revenir vers elle.

-Pourquoi elle est encore là celle-là? Soupira-t-elle.

-'Mione…

-Oui, je sais, vous êtes amies. Je vais m'y faire.

-C'est ça! Des nouvelles de Ron?

-Il reparle à Harry.

-C'est un début.

-Oui. Il lui a assuré qu'il s'en remettrait pour nous deux.

-Bien.

-Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose Gin'?

-Juste un bisou. Oh! Et savoir si tu veux m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ce week-end.

-Sortie romantique?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-J'y serai.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Ginny repartit avec Cho vers une occupation quelconque.

---

La salle commune des Gryffondors était calme ce soir-là. La plupart des élèves étaient partis à Pré-au-lard. Ayant attrapé un rhume qui la clouait au lit, Ginny s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture devant le feu de cheminée. Elle regardait les flammes en pensant que personne n'était resté pour lui tenir compagnie. Harry s'était éclipsé avec Draco pour faire des galipettes, Ron était à Pré-au-lard avec son nouvel ami Blaise Zabini et Hermione s'était poussée avec Neville et Cho. Ginny était donc seule à maugréer contre ses amis.

Peu de temps après le départ des calèches, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Tirée de sa contemplation, elle se retourna vers la nouvelle venue.

-'Mione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je te tiendrais compagnie lorsque tu serais malade?

-Oui, ça fait même 3 mois et 16 jours de ça.

-C'est exact. Je n'allais surtout pas te laisser toute seule ici!

Ginny sourit à l'idée qu'Hermione ne souhaitait tout simplement pas rester avec Cho pendant plusieurs heures. La brune alla s'asseoir près de son amoureuse qui posa la tête sur ses genoux. Le feu s'éteignit peu à peu et personne n'osa les réveiller lorsqu'ils rentrèrent. Elles passèrent la nuit dans un monde d'anges et de baisers.

* * *


End file.
